Harry Potter and The Dragonborn
by kevmenc15
Summary: Harry Potter goes on a trip to Scandinavia (Sweden, to be specific) with Uncle Vernon. See what happens when he discovers he's a Dragonborn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein**

Harry Potter and The Dragonborn (Harry Potter/Skyrim)

On a Grunnings business trip to a Scandinavian mine, Harry is trapped in a cave with a dying dragon and learns the first word of the Unrelenting Force shout. The dragon teaches him about the Dragonborn and his status as The Boy-Who-Lived, then dies, allowing Harry to absorb its soul (simultaneously banishing the Horcrux). He uses Unrelenting Force to clear a path to freedom.

Chapter One: The Cherry

Vernon Dursley had the shock of his life when he saw a Grunnings senior partner in his office. Hoping against hope he wasn't about to lose his job to some filthy layabout, he introduced himself. "Hello Mr. Sykins, I am Vernon Dursley. How may I help you?" he asked gruffly, trying and failing to sound nonchalant and in control. Sykins, seeing right through his pitiful facade, smiled like a Cheshire Cat. "Mr. Dursley, Grunnings has been in business for close to 35 years. In that time, we have had many accounts come and go; from the small, local construction companies, all the way up to government tunnel projects." Mr. Sykins said, pausing for dramatic effect. "But every proper Sundae has a cherry on top; this Swedish mine account is Grunnings' cherry. I have decided that you are our best hope for securing that contract.".

Silence reigned in the office. Vernon's face started turning different colours, going from a healthy tan, to white, then to an undefinable, but ghastly pale colour. Just before Sykins was about to call for an ambulance, there was a great gasping sound as he remembered how to breath. For several moments, Vernon seemed to collect himself; finally, with several false starts, he managed to wheeze out a question. "W-w-when d-d-did you want me t-to get started on this?" Vernon stuttered.

'

"As soon as you can find a flight, Mr. Dursley. There's a rather sizable suite reserved for Grunnings employees at a hotel near the Svartliden Mine, so you can bring your entire family with you." Mr. Sykins replied. "In fact, why don't you go home for the day to make preparations?". Vernon said he would, Mr. Sykins put the folder on his desk, and they walked out together. Before Vernon could get in his car, Mr. Sykins gave him an ominous warning. "Mr. Dursley, I must warn you; if you screw this up, you'll never work another day a Grunnings. Safe travels!".

Vernon drove home in a daze, barely managing to avoid a collision with a lorry. Finally, he made it back to Number 4, Privet Drive, his perfectly normal middle class house. Eyes skipping over his freak nephew who was toiling over the roses, he walked into the house, not looking at the cupboard that his no good, freeloading nephew slept in. Heaving a small sigh of contentment at the perfectly normal kitchen, he called for his wife. "Petunia, dear, could you come in here?". When she arrived, a puzzled expression on her bony face, he started explaining things without preamble. By the time he was done, both were collapsed into chairs, one from exhaustion, the other from shock.

"Oh Vernon, this is so exciting! Don't worry about the tickets dearest, I'm good friends with a travel agent in Greater Whinging!". Vernon nodded, but was then struck with a rather nasty thought. "Pet, what about the freak? We can't possibly leave him with the Figg woman for a month…" he said. This brought a sneer to his wife's face, something that only that layabout could provoke. "True, but what else are we supposed to due? Goodness knows what kind of freakishness he could get up to on the plane!" she shrieked. Vernon groaned in resignation, seeing no alternative to taking him to Sweden.

It was early June, but it was already blistering hot outside. Most people would be inside in the air con, but not Harry Potter. The sun was slowly cooking the back of his neck, and sweat was running down his lightning scarred brow as he pruned and weeded the flower beds for the third time that week. Finally satisfied with the flowers, he was about to start working on the lawn when he heard the familiar shout of " **BOY!** " coming from the house; he kicked off his ragged trainers and ran into the house to see what mindless task he was required to do now. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, his only living relatives (or so he was told), stood in the kitchen with apoplectic expressions on their faces. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he inquired politely.

Taking a moment to sneer at him, he launched into an explanation about the new account and the trip to Sweden and finished with a familiar admonishment of "And I **DON'T WANT ANY FREAKISHNESS** of yours to jeopardize my career, do you understand?!" Vernon shouted, looking irritated at having to include him. "I understand Uncle Vernon. I'll stay in the hotel room at all times and only speak when spoken to, I will not be freakish." Harry replied succinctly. "Excellent! Now, cook me a decent lunch, do the dishes, and then get your things together in your rucksack. There's an old jacket of Dudley's you can use. We leave tomorrow." Vernon snapped. "Yes sir.". Harry made BLTs for Vernon and Petunia, and was allowed grudgingly allowed to eat a slice of toast. "Me and Petunia are going to Greater Whinging to buy tickets. Get in your cupboard and stay there!" Vernon ordered. Sighing, Harry got in the cupboard and began to gather his meager belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters therein**

Harry Potter and The Dragonborn: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey

"All passengers, please buckle your seatbelts and make sure your tray is in the upright and locked position! We will be taking off momentarily." Announced the flight attendant. It had been a long, confusing day for Harry. It had started at 7 in the morning, when he was awoken by a shrill shout from his Aunt; he'd barely had time to wash his face before he and Dudley were being hustled into the car by a jittery Vernon, and it was pure luck they'd been able to find his as-yet unused passport (A/N; The only reason he has one is for a situation where the Dursleys had no choice but to take him). After that, it was a mad dash at dangerous speeds to get to Gatwick Airport to make their flight on time. Several Dudley tantrums later, they finally cleared security and boarded the plane; Harry, of course, was jammed into coach while the rest went to business class.

Despite the chaos, he was glad to be going. So what if he was going to be stuck in a hotel room the whole time? At least it wasn't Number 4, Privet Drive, and sleeping on a hotel room couch was still better than the thin cot he normally slept on; there wasn't even a cupboard to be shut into! He relaxed back into his seat as the engines spooled up, happy that he had a few hours' break from his relatives. He was in good company; there was a nice old lady (who reminded him of old Mrs. Figg) who let him do the crossword in her newspaper, and a bushy haired girl who was reciting facts about Sweden. Despite his marks in primary school, he did enjoy learning, so it was fun listening to her talk; it was nice having a friend, if only for a few hours.

"I do think that geology is rather fascinating, don't you Harry? Of course, I like chemistry too, but geology is just as fascinating." Hermione said all in one breath. "I think I prefer history, Hermione. If you pretend it's not real, it's like taking lessons on a really good book." Harry replied, drawing a nod of appreciation from his friend. "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something. Where are your parents? Why aren't they sitting with you?" Hermione asked carefully. Beside her, Harry froze in place; he'd never had someone act concerned for him, and his school mates had all assumed he was with living parents. He sighed, and decided to tell her the truth "My parents died when I was 15 months old, in a car crash. That's how I got this stupid scar. As for my _guardians_ , they are in business class.".

The both of them went silent, one in contemplation and the other in shock. Harry looked over at his first (temporary) friend, and saw a tear clinging to her eye. This was all the warning he got before she launched herself at him, pulling him into a bone breaking hug, the first one he could remember receiving. He awkwardly patted her on the back while a blush crept across his face. "It's okay, Hermione. I barely remember them, and while my relatives aren't the best, at least it's better than the orphanage." Harry said, the last part more to himself than to Hermione. She released him blinking back tears, and the Flight Attendant asked Hermione to get back to her seat. The journey was almost over.  
-

Boring chapter, I know, but I needed to set up a way for Harry and Hermione to meet earlier than in canon. This is not going to be a Harry/Hermione ship (though I'm firmly in that camp), so don't worry about that. The action starts in Chapter 3: The Mine. Please Rate and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, Skyrim, or any characters therein**

Harry Potter and The Dragonborn: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dovahkiin

The hotel suite that Grunnings set them up in was enormous, 2 bedroom, a sizable bathroom, and a kitchenette. After arriving, he was immediately made to put all of their clothes in their dressers while the "Normal folk" went to eat dinner. After doing so, he sat down on the couch he was to sleep on and waited for his relatives to get back. He was tempted to watch the television, but he decided it wasn't worth the risk of being punished for touching something that wasn't his.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a boring couple of weeks; he was going to be locked in the hotel room while Uncle Vernon was negotiating with the mine company's representative and Aunt Petunia took Dudley to see the sights. The only thing he would be allowed to do with his so called relatives was tour the mine, an event scheduled for tomorrow. Normally, the company wouldn't allow visitors into the mine proper, but they had agreed to arrange a special tour for the Dursleys. After talking to Hermione about geology on the plane, he was actually looking forward to seeing it.

The tour had been scheduled for early in the morning, between work shifts when the mine was relatively quiet. Harry was once again woken by his aunt's shriek of "GET UP! NOW!". He groaned, sat up sleepily, and headed to the loo. After a light breakfast (consisting of toast for Harry) they headed off to the mine to start their tour, Uncle Vernon in the lead and Harry behind everyone else. They arrived at the visitor's center where they met the foreman who was to take them down into the mine, along with a very recognizable bushy haired girl. Her eyes widened in surprise, but he shook his head no; she understood the silent "Don't say anything" very clearly.

"Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, Mister. Dursley, and Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you all. I am William Granger, and this is my cousin Hermione Granger. Kiruna (A/N; one of the oldest iron mines in Sweden)." William said politely. "Mr. Granger, an absolute pleasure to meet you. Grunnings thanks you for this wonderful opportunity to serve you." Vernon replied in an oily voice. "All right then! Now, let's get started on your tour. First step is getting you kitted out with some protective gear; proper boots, coveralls, headgear, eyewear, gloves, and emergency oxygen masks. We won't be going into the elevated sections today, so you won't need fall protection, but do watch your step". William announced. "Now, kids, the coveralls might be a little big for you, since we don't have many children come around, but I have some rope you can tie around your waist to make it tighter.". He was right to be concerned; the suits were large even on Dudley, and positively cavernous on Harry and Hermione. Mr. Granger checked and double checked all of their gear to make sure they had everything that was needed before announcing that they were ready.

They went down into the mine in two different vehicles, the kids in one car and the adults in the other car. Hermione immediately began reciting facts about the mine, the rocks forming the walls around them, and geology in general. Dudley was bored, so started punching Harry on the arm he could reach; Harry had to stop Hermione from slugging him back using only head shakes and nods. The miner driving the car caught the entire exchange and started telling Dudley all about Swedish cartoons to draw his attention away from Harry. As it was, Hermione's voice was decidedly colder whenever she had to speak directly to the fat ponce.

Eventually, they stopped near a particularly rich vein of ore, and Vernon began his sales pitch. While Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talked to Mr. Granger, the driver showed the kids around the area, explained the various tools around them, and answered Hermione's very intelligent questions. Several times, he had to break off to stop Dudley from grabbing any of tools or from wandering away into marked off areas. Harry was running his gloved hand over the rough stone wall when he heard something. It sounded like the boa constrictor in the zoo, but much, much deeper, and it was coming from the wall. "/ _I can sense him, brothers. The Dovahkiin is near us."_ the voice said.

Harry froze in place, and his face went pale; first a snake, now voices coming from the wall? Hermione saw him looking as though he'd seen a ghost and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. "Are you okay, Harry? you look like you've just seen a ghost.". "Shhh… listen, Do you hear that?" Harry whispered while putting his ear to the wall. "/ _He hears us! What should we do, brothers? I've got it. FUS-RO-DAH!/_ ". At that, there was a tremendous noise, and the wall in front of Harry cracked and crumbled. Harry and Hermione, who had been leaning on it to listen, found themselves sliding down a very smooth slide. They landed in a dark cavern, and saw three pairs of eyes glowing in the darkness.

Topside, the tunnel entrance was sealed with falling rubble. Mr. Granger was in shock, so the mine car driver took charge and sounded the alarm. Within minutes, they had a crew of miners at the site of the accident working to clear the rubble while the driver got the Dursleys and the shell shocked Mr. Granger back to the surface. Vernon's face was a mix of worried and pleased; worried that the accident would ruin the deal, and pleased that he was rid of his freak nephew forever. William Granger was worried sick for his cousin, and about how he going to explain this to Dan and Emma.

" _Greetings, Dovahkiin, or if you prefer, Boy-Who-Lived. You grace us with your presence, and that of your companion."_ Mirnaler said. " _It has been many centuries since a Dovahkiin has visited our abode."_ Quaria continued. " _You are a sight for these failing eyes, young Dovahkiin."_ Trileanfd finished. When Harry finally regained the ability to speak, he croaked out a question that was on his and Hermione's mind. " _Who, and what, are you? What made that loud noise? And why do you call me those names?"_ Harry asked.

 _Good questions, young one. But first, let's bring your companion in on our conversation. Sna-Din-Taan!"_ Mirnaler said. Hermione gasped as what felt like cold water swept through her at the last three words. " _What was that strange… what happened to my voice?!"_ Hermione shouted. " _That 'strange feeling' was our Voice, in other words magic. You can now speak our language, and understand us when we speak."_ Quaria told her. " _As for what we are, don't you humans have little sticks that make light? Use them and see for yourselves."_ Trileanfd said.

Harry and Hermione both grimaced at their stupidity before doing as they were told. Harry flicked on his torch followed by Hermione. Both were stupefied at what laid before them. In a semi circle in the cavern in front of them were three dragons, easily recognizable from fairy tales both had read; one was red, the other yellow, and the closest to them was green. Their scales were dusty, and their eyes were clouded with age. In front of each dragon there was a stone with strange markings carved into them.

" _I think that answers your 'What' question quite nicely. As for the 'Who', our names are Mirnaler, Quaria, and Trileanfd. We are all brothers who were trapped in this cavern by a group of spiteful humans. As for you, Boy-Who-Lived, the Dovahkiin is a person born with the ability to absorb the magical energy from a dying dragon and utilize it in feats of great power, like the Shout we used to bring you here. Before you ask, no, I don't know how you are a Dovahkiin, I only know you are one."_ Mirnaler said. " _I.. I don't understand how I could be a Dovahkiin, but I trust you're telling the truth. What is this Boy-Who-Lived thing, then?"_ Harry said. " _We may have been trapped in a cavern, but we can still hear the thoughts of our fellow dragons. The story begins early in your life, on the night of All Hallows Eve, as the humans who imprisoned us called it. There was a Dark Lord, an evil wizard whose single purpose was to prolong his life, even at the expense of his own soul. On that night, for reasons not known to dragonkind, he came after your family. He killed your father and your mother, and he tried to kill you. But he failed; when he cast the curse which had felled so many powerful and good people, it reflected back on him and struck him down."_ Quaria said. " _The wizards revere you, for none before you survived the Killing Curse, nor were any able to harm The Dark Lord. You are famous in the wizarding world."_ Trileanfd said _._ At this point, both pre-teens had sat down to process the enormity of this tale.

" _I must apologize, but time runs short for all of us. You see Harry, we three are close to death, though we may appear healthy on the outside. We have been trapped for far too long, and the magic keeping us alive will fail any time now. Come close, and gaze upon the tablets in front of us."_ Mirnaler told him solemnly. " _What do they do, Mirnaler?"_ Harry asked. " _The magic within them will travel into you, leaving you with the knowledge of the Unrelenting Force, the Shout we used earlier."_ Quaria replied. " _When our bodies fail, you will be able to use the Shout to clear a path to the surface; There's another weak spot behind me, it will let you out into a tunnel that leads to the surface." Trileanfd said._ Harry nodded, and walked up to Mirnaler's tablet.

Swirling energy spat out of the stone and enveloped him; he found he could not look away, and he was starting to panic before the energy suddenly retreated. Mirnaler sighed in relief. " _Thank you, Dovahkiin. You have released me from this bond."._ Mirnaler started to glow; the light slowly spread from his head down to his tail, completely enveloping him. When the glow faded, Mirnaler was no more. Quaria urged him to hurry, so he ran over to his tablet instead of gawking. Once more, the glow of energy surrounded him, and Quaria was soon gone.

Trileanfd asked him to wait a moment before proceeding. "Young lady, I sense you are distressed, either about your friend's power or about our deaths; know that you are powerful in your own right, and dying is a release I fully welcome. Now, you may proceed.". As Trileanfd died, Harry felt a terrible pain coming from his scar; it felt like someone was trying to split his skull in two. Hermione shrieked as black ichor leaked from the lightning bolt. After about two minutes of the worst headache he'd ever experienced, it stopped suddenly.

He lay gasping in shock, shuddering as the aftereffects of… whatever that was passed. He was able to stand with Hermione's help, and took another minute to collect his thoughts. "How do you feel, Harry? It looked like you were being tortured." Hermione asked, concern laced in her voice. "Feels like someone tried to split my skull in two, but now… now I feel like something has been lifted off my shoulders." Harry replied. "Well, let's see what this Shout thing does. Better stand back.".

Harry faced the wall behind where Trileanfd had rested. He took a deep breath and focused on the markings in the tablets; somehow, he knew exactly what words to say. "FUS-RO-DAH!"

A/N; Sorry for the super long chapter, but I felt it was best to do it all at once. Now Harry knows he's the Boy-Who-Lived, is famous, and that he's a Dragonborn. It will probably be a couple days before I can post another chapter. Please, Rate and Review!

P.S. The Shout Trileanfd used on Hermione is completely made up, I needed a plot device to make her understand what was going on without resorting to 'Harry told her what the dragons said'.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters therein.**

Harry Potter and The Dragonborn: Chapter 4

 **Chapter 4: Escape**

Mr. Granger was steadily losing his mind inside the Visitor Centre where they were sequestered. His favorite cousin, who he was supposed to be responsible for this week, was trapped in a cave with a thin young boy who his relatives were blaming for everything. The team of miners were working as fast as they could, but every minute lost was another minute Hermione and the Potter boy didn't have. Worse yet, whatever it was that opened the hole in the rocky wall had caused a cave in that was blocking the entrance with massive boulders that kept moving around even as they tried to remove them. He had to restrain himself from decking that cow, Mr. Dursley, who seemed intent on making a large sale of drills even with his nephew was trapped in the cave.

Idly, he wondered what was going on with the child. He was polite to the point of nearly being incessant, didn't whine and complain like the 'big boned' Dudley had about having to sit through a safety video (which basically said don't wander, obey instructions), and complied with every instruction he had given the small family. He was also small and short for his age, and his complexion said his skin didn't spend much in the sun. William had also caught the silent exchange between Harry and Hermione; he assumed they'd met on the plane or something, but why would Harry implore her not to speak up like that? He couldn't answer those questions, but it was a matter for later.

His patience with Mr. Dursley, Sr was wearing thin, so he excused himself. "Mr. Dursley, I'm going outside for some air. Help yourself to the refreshments, and we'll continue this conversation at a more... opportune time." he said coolly. Vernon didn't seem to hear the chilly tone he had used, but acquiesced for the offered food and drink. He practically marched out the door. Once he was out of hearing range, he completely broke down and started crying. He hadn't wanted to take her down there, but he had both his bosses' permission and her parents consent, not to mention those puppy dog eyes she specialized in.

He was also worried on behalf of Harry, since his relatives couldn't seem to drum up the effort to care about his well being. Seriously, it took a very pathetic eset of relatives to care more about a fat Christmas bonus that a trapped child. He sighed, knowing he already had enough situations he couldn't control without worrying about an unloved child. Hermione's parents' reaction was probably the most stressful thing on his mind; Emma Granger nee Fawley was not a lady to be trifled with under the best of circumstances, and his cousin Dan had a way of making you feel like scum with just a few select words. So wrapped up was he with thoughts of what he was facing, the sudden shout from behind him made him jump.

Harry was getting tired of stumbling over rocks. Actually, he was tired period; he could barely put one foot in front of another, and he felt lightheaded. The tunnel was impossibly long, completely dark, and it was bitterly cold. "Hermione, I gotta stop for a minute. I can barely walk." Harry said weakly. Without waiting for confirmation, he sat/fell on the ground and leaned against the tunnel wall.

"Harry, are you okay? You don't sound so good." Hermione asked, concern lacing her voice like it had on the plane. When he didn't respond, she laid her hand on his forehead; it was alarmingly cool and clammy despite the exertion of walking and crawling up a tunnel. Checking his pulse (as instructed by the first aid book she'd bought), she found it normal but slightly weak. More than a little worried, she roused him. "Harry, we have to keep moving. The adults are probably worried about us, and we don't have that much further to go. Come on.". Using every ounce of strength she possessed from hauling overstuffed school bags almost every day, she helped him to his feet and supported him as they walked.

It didn't escape her notice how light Harry seemed to be as she helped him along. Honestly, he didn't weigh much more than her school bag (A/N; please, this is Hermione we're talking about, a girl who things gargantuan history books are "light reading"). She fully intended to have words with his relations when they got back to the surface. Speaking of which, she finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel ('Never thought I'd be able to say that and mean it.' she thought). She wanted to run to it, but one glance over at Harry told her that wasn't possible; he seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, and she was almost carrying him already.

They had barely cleared the entrance to the tunnel which explorers had thought led to nowhere when Harry gave out completely. Hermione tried to wake him to no avail; he was completely unconscious, pale as the dead, but still alive and no blue lips. Looking around, she noticed her cousin walking the other way. " _ **WILLIAM!**_ We're over here!" Hermione shouted, causing the aforementioned Granger to jump in surprise and shock. He ran over, and crushed her in a hug while babbling like a fool. She returned the hug, but silenced him quickly by pointing out Harry.

As part of his training to work at the mine, he was required to take a first aid course; he immediately recognized the signs of shock underlied by exhaustion. He took off his jacket and placed it over the small form while Hermione rolled hers up to place under his feet to elevate them. He instructed Hermione to stay with him while he got help before running back to the visitors centre. Bursting through the door, he didn't even spare the Dursleys a glance as he hurried to the security guard; a few choice words later and the paramedics on site because of the mine accident were rushing towards Harry and Hermione. Before Vernon could even object about the cost of the ambulance ride or the medical bills, Harry was on his way to the local hospital while Hermione sobbed into William's shirt.

Vernon Dursley was angry, as was completely normal for a person in his situation. The day had started off okay; the freak had managed to make a decent breakfast, Mr. Granger was seemingly impressed with his sales pitch, and the freak was staying out of his way like he should. But that all went down the toilet when the boy somehow managed to fall into a hole in the wall, taking that know-it-all with him. He'd tried to keep selling once they were sitting down in the visitor's centre, but Mr. Granger was obviously angry with him for bringing his freakish nephew along with his completely normal cousin and stormed off. He was almost certainly out of a job at Grunnings, but at least the freak was gone… or so he thought.

Just as he thought he was free of the worthless boy, he managed to crawl out of whatever hole he'd fallen in. The paramedics had loaded him into the ambulance before he stop them, so now he probably owned them a huge bill; stupid freak was going to be pay him back for that. He just couldn't catch a break! After the boy had been carted off at Vernon's expense, he was ready to start salvaging the situation only to find that girl (Hearmy? Hermy? Whatever it was) taking Granger's attention away from the situation. Sighing, he decided to make his way back to the hotel.

William aimed a nasty sneer at Dursley's back as he retreated to the car with his wife and child. Even while he was comforting Hermione, he was watching the Grunnings representative as little Harry was taken away by the paramedics. His piggy little face displayed anger, frustration, and a not small amount of disappointment in that order. After seeing his callous behavior for the better part of 2 hours, he was forced to come to a rather startling conclusion; Vernon Dursley not only didn't care about his charge, he was hoping to be rid of him and was disappointed that he wasn't. He froze as that revelation struck him, and Hermione picked up on his mood immediately.

"What's wrong, Will? You're thinking about something you don't want to, I've seen that look on Dad's face often enough." Hermione said. 'Intelligent as always, that one.' he thought as he considered how to answer. Knowing that she would see straight through a misdirection or outright lie, he went with the truth. "I'm worried about Mr. Potter. His uncle's behavior was unsavory. At first, I thought he was just apathetic about the boy, which is bad enough on its own. But I was watching his face when they took Harry to the hospital, and it showed unmasked anger and disappointment. I don't know what to make of it, except that his uncle clearly cares nothing for Harry.". Hermione thought about those observations; she remembered Harry telling her he didn't like his relatives, so it fit that they didn't like him, but this level of apathy was alarming.

"Can we go see Harry? If his family really is like that, he'll be in there all alone! He probably doesn't even speak Swedish!" Hermione said, looking ready to hoof it to the hospital if he refused. "We will, Hermione, and I agree with your assessment, but you need to get cleaned up first. The hospital probably frowns on that level of dirt being tracked in. Come on, my flat is nearby. A quick rinse and change and we can go see Harry." William said in a commanding tone. Hermione huffed, annoyed that he was quite right about her current state. "Fine, let's go then!" Hermione retorted in the same tone of voice. Without another word, they both set off to his car.

 **A/N; Sorry for the delay, folks! Between school and Christmas shopping, this is the first time I've had the time or energy to finish a chapter. If anyone experienced authors could give me a little advice on making regular updates, I would appreciate it. Please Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein.****

Author's Note: I apologize for the unannounced hiatus. Christmas time, as you may know, is always hectic, and I was also trying to catch up on homework. Updates are going to be sporadic; sometimes I may manage two or three chapters a week, other times I won't be able to post a single chapter in the same time frame. However, I will never abandon my stories. I'm hoping to establish a good reputation, not something you can do with a bunch of abandoned stories on your account.

 **Harry Potter and The Dragonborn** : **Chapter**

 **Chapter 5: Of Hospitals and Healers**

The doctors were extremely confused about their newest patient. He was deathly pale, clammy, his pulse was slow and weak, and he had been unconscious since the ambulance brought him in. There didn't seem to be any visible reason for his symptoms, and the MRI indicated no traumatic injuries. EEG readings indicated deep sleep, but there was also short, sporadic bursts of REM activity. None of it made any sense to the Muggle doctors in the small hospital. One of the nurses, however, had a unique advantage over her mundane co-workers.

Nurse Abelina Erikasin, RN, was very surprised to see the most famous person in the wizarding world come into the pediatric section she was working in. Born in the United Kingdom to a pair of Muggle pediatricians from Sweden, she never believed in fairy tales or magical castles, and viewed cryptozoologists with a good deal of scorn. Imagine her shock when on her 11th birthday, a witch, complete with billowing robes and hat showed up on her doorstep. She told her about how she was a witch (which made her parents flinch) and how she was invited to attend a rather prestigious school of magic in Scotland. Seeing the stern look on the woman's face, she avoided asking questions requiring involved answers; this would prove to be her downfall.

Flashback:

She arrived at her interview with the Director of St. Mungos early, immaculately dressed in her finest robes, and carrying her hard earned OWL and NEWT certification papers. The interview started off well; the Director seemed pleased with her straight Os. He seemed all set to hire her straight on as an Novice Healer until he popped the question that ruined her chances. "I don't believe I've heard of the Erikasin family, Madam. Where exactly are you from?" he casually asked. "Well sir, you wouldn't have heard of my parents. See, they're actually pediatricians from Sweden…" Abelina began.

She stopped when she noticed the vicious sneer aimed at her from behind the desk. It was a look she was familiar with; the Slytherins always sneered like that when they spotted a "mudblood". With a great, almost certainly affected sigh, the sneering man ruined her life. "Oh, too bad. I'm afraid you're not qualified for this position… in fact, I'm not sure if someone with your background is qualified for anything is this hospital.". Before she could protest, she was politely escorted out of St. Mungos' office. The sound of a door slamming behind her restarted her brain, and she began considering the implications of what had just occurred.

Obviously, the racism was far more widespread than she'd thought. If this attitude was common, she would never be able to work in the medical field in Wizarding Britain. As this thought settled in her superb Ravenclaw mind, she felt like she wanted to cry, then curse everyone in sight. Abelina shook her head to clear it and continued thinking her way through this cock-up. She needed to catch up on her Muggle education; with her study habits, she thought she'd be able to do her secondary education in two or three years. The road was looking quite rocky.

End Flashback

"Excuse me, Doctor. Who's that patient in room 314?" Abelina asked politely. The young resident checked the chart and answered "Potter, Harry, age 11, brought in about two hours ago. Unconscious but not comatose, no apparent cause.". Question answered, the doctor walked away and Abelina began her investigation. She pulled out her rarely used wand, cast a notice-me-not charm on the door, and performed a scanning spell on the lightning scarred child; just as she suspected, magical exhaustion. Whatever had happened to the poor boy, he'd badly depleted his magical core. She cast another spell and saw that his underdeveloped core was regenerating rapidly, putting a tremendous strain on his body.

Nurse Abelina was about to cast another spell when she was startled by a knock on the door. Whoever it was, there was no way they should have even noticed the door. She dispelled the Notice-Me-Not charm, put her wand in an invisible holster, and opened the door. A very nervous, bushy haired young girl and an older, confused looking gentleman with similar hair was standing in the doorway. "Is Harry Potter in there? I'm really worried about him, he looked so sick when last I saw him, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Hermione said in one long breath.

"He's going to be fine, Ms. Granger. Who's your companion, and how do you know Mr. Potter?" Nurse Erikasin replied soothingly. "This is my cousin, he's a foreman at the mine. I met Harry on the plane, and I was with him in that horrible accident. He collapsed just as we exited the tunnel we used to escape." Hermione told her, and then promptly started crying. William pulled her into a tight hug as she broke down. While both Grangers were distracted, Abelina discreetly cast a magic revealing charm on the young girl; so that's how she got through the Notice-Me-Not! She hadn't put enough power in it to keep away a witch, after all. Making a snap decision, she ushered the cousins into the room and shut the door. "Ms. Granger, he's going to be fine. I believe that something _magical_ happened in that cavern, am I correct?" Abelina half asked, half stated.

This had the desired effect of shocking the young lady out of crying. "How did you… you're a witch, aren't you?" Hermione asked, shocked. William was confused. "Magic? Witch? Hermione, what are you two talking about? Smart girl like you, you should know that there's no such thing as magic!". She remembered having this conversation with Professor McGonagall when she was 11, and how the Deputy Headmistress had handled the situation. " _Muffliato! Colloportus! Accio_ Clipboard!" Abelina barked out. William's jaw dropped as the door locked and the clipboard flew from across the room, landing in the RN's outstretched hand. The room was absolutely silent for a minute. Eventually, William managed to ask a simple question. "Magic?". "Yes, magic.".

While the Hogwarts graduate and the Grangers were getting acquainted, Harry was in a quandary. He was naked, sitting on a floor that was neither warm nor cold, and surrounded by whiteness; the only thing he could see was pure white kiosk and hard looking seats. The last thing he remembered was collapsing outside of a cave, so his present location was a mystery to him. Even though it wasn't cold, he shivered; he really wished he was clothed. No sooner than he'd thought that, clothes appeared in midair in front of him. Putting them on, he was soon dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt; these clothes were warm, as though they'd just been pulled from a dryer, and they fit perfectly.

He began to look around the area he was in, and though he didn't recognize it, he felt there was something familiar about it. Suddenly, a movement in the distance draw his focus. Two people emerged from the whiteness; one was tall and had his uncontrollable black hair. The other had red hair and bright green eyes; ' _my eyes',_ he thought.

"Harry. We've missed you, son." said the man with black hair. ' _Son? Wait… black hair, green eyes'_ "Mum? Dad?" Harry asked wonderingly.

Both nodded yes, so Harry ran at them and embraced them in a fierce hug. For a long time, it was quiet except for the sound of his crying and Lily's soothing murmurs. Finally, reluctantly, they broke apart and his Mum spoke. "Harry, we are very proud of you. Despite what those Dursleys are trying to do to you, you've remained the good person you always have been. No matter what Pet says about you, know she's either lying or ignorant; you're powerful and loving, not freakish or ungrateful.". "You're probably wondering why we're all here, aren't we?" James asked.

"Yeah, I am. Where is here, anyway? It's familiar, but I don't recognize it." Harry replied, not taking his eyes off his parents. "Let's walk for a while, maybe it'll come to you. When it does, we'll tell you what's going on." James said. They all walked along the line of seats, away from the kiosk. When Harry saw the sign for a men's loo, he realized where he was; that was the same sign from the airport near the mine. "I think… I think we're in an airport. But it's cleaner, and we're the only ones here." Harry said.

His parents both smiled at him. "Quick on the draw, just like your mum! That's exactly what this place is, and before you ask, I have no idea why." James laughed. "Alright, let's take care of the first elephant in the room. The Horcrux. Harry, look under that seat." Lily said somberly. Harry did as he was told; under the seat was a deformed, baby like thing that looked like it had been skinned. It was breathing in shallow, raspy breaths, and it was looking around unseeingly.

Horrified, Harry recoiled from it. His mum wrapped him in a hug, and his dad stood in front of it, blocking it from view. "Shh, it's okay Harry. That is what used to be a Horcrux, a fragment of a damaged soul. This one was lodged in your head, and it belonged to Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. When he tried to kill you, he activated a protective spell that caused his spell to reflect back at him, destroying his body and chipping off a piece of his soul, which latched onto you." Lily explained. "There are six more of them out there; a cup, a locket, a diadem, an old diary, a ring, and a huge snake named Nagini. If you can destroy all of them, he'll be mortal again, not to mention much weaker than before." James told him. Harry absorbed this; the evil man who'd killed his parents was still alive, but he could be killed if Harry destroyed his Horcruxes.

"Now, normally when a Horcrux is destroyed, all traces of it vanish. In this case, due to your being a Dragonborn, you will retain some part of its power; in this case, all that should remain is your ability to sense other Horcruxes, and the ability to speak to snakes." Lily continued. That reminded James of the other elephant in the room. "Be very careful if you go hunting for Horcruxes. They are vicious devices that won't hesitate to kill you if attacked. That's actually why you're here; the Horcrux fought back against the dragon souls, draining you of magic; it damn near killed you before it was expelled." James said. "I'll be careful, Dad, I promise." Harry promised. Since he had no desire to join his parents before his time, it was an easy promise to make. "How long can I stay here with you and Mum? I know I can't stay permanently, but I want to stay as long as I can." Harry said.

The Potter couple shared a significant glance; both knew their son would be going back soon. Both moved to hug him, and Harry, realizing why, began to sob in earnest. "You'll see us again, Harry. Hopefully when you're an old man, and have plenty of great-grandkids to tell us about." Lily managed before she too started crying. "Live as best as you can, son. Find a beautiful, smart witch like your mum, live life. You have a godfather, he's in Azkaban but he's innocent of everything. It was Pettigrew, he's the traitor and the murderer. Pettigrew's an Animagus, takes the form of a rat, and he has a missing toe." James said hurriedly. Harry felt light, like he was starting to float away; he hugged his parents one last time as everything went dark.

Author's Note

Well, what did you think? Was Harry in character? Was it exciting enough, too exciting, boring? I wrote as long a chapter as I could without things becoming awkward. Kings Cross (from HP:TDH) was about the same length, I think.


End file.
